Andross
Andross is the main antagonist in the Star Fox series. He is a malevolent primate scientist who seeks out to take over the entire Lylat system and has clashed against the Star Fox team on many occasions. He is the arch-nemesis of Fox McCloud. Personality When he was younger, Andross was once a well-intentioned, authoritative and respected scientist. Unfortunately, his increasing lust for power drove him to the brink of madness. He was eventually banished from Corneria to Venom after his refusal to terminate his increasingly unethical experiments resulted in the destruction of a large portion of Corneria City and he is now bent on ruling the entire Lylat System. History Backstory Andross was once a brilliant Cornerian scientist with pure intentions. His research proved to be extremely beneficial towards both Corneria and the Lylat System at large, earning him the title of a genius to be honored, respected and influential. However, in time, Andross gained a wide lust for power, bringing him to the point of insanity with a disregard for public safety. Dangerous experimentation left General Pepper of the Cornerian Army suspicious, often questioning the ethics of them. It wasn't long til Andross and General Pepper came into a serious confrontation over the issue. Andross was ordered to terminate his research, but blatantly ignored the general's demands. Eventually, his experimentation caused a massive explosion that tragically destroyed a large portion of Corneria City, and also transformed most of the Lylat System into a wasteland of near-extinction. Infuriated, General Pepper banished Andross to the desolate planet Venom, in fear that he could potentially subvert the entire Lylat System if left to do his bidding. General Pepper assumed that Andross would not survive. Lylat Wars When he was sent to Venom, however, Andross survived and made the discovery that Venom hosted life-forms of humanoid lizards and monkeys. As the years progressed, he began to build an army and conduct various life-threatening experiments on himself. He became a twisted shell of his former being and was driven by madness. His thoughts and intentions shifted from protecting the Lylat System to ruling it. Andross's evil ambition had served as a magnet to attract the scum of the Lylat system into his service. The most powerful and intelligent of his followers had been promoted to positions of leadership in Andross's military machine, and were given command of specialized war machines of great power. Andross dispatched these key lieutenants to seize strategic locations throughout the Lylat system. The machines they controlled came in a variety of shapes and sizes, and were always accompanied by fleets of support craft. With this new power founded by the forces of Venom, Andross created an empire. Five years had passed, and General Pepper noticed strange activity coming from Venom. Under direct order from the Cornerian Army, a band of mercenaries known as the Star Fox team were sent to investigate. The team consisted of three members: James McCloud, the founder and leader, Peppy Hare, his best friend and Pigma Dengar, his other best friend. Upon their arrival, however, Pigma betrayed the team, leaving James and Peppy to be captured by Andross. James was presumably killed (though his real status isn't known) and Peppy almost died escaping. Returning home, he informed General Pepper of what happened and told James’ son, Fox, about his father’s fate. A few years after the incident on Venom, Andross declared war on the Lylat system, proclaiming himself emperor to all. Andross's legions of minions were mustered from sources throughout the Lylat system. From bio-tech enhanced monsters from the abysses of Aquas to mechanized starfighters assembled in Macbeth's weapons labs, Andross's minions had one thing in common: they were expendable. Each fighter pilot was expected to willingly give his life for the emperor; each robot was programmed to destroy or be destroyed, and each mindless bio-tech drone had been conditioned to think only one thought to destroy Star Fox. Andross also had his own answer to General Pepper's Star Fox team when he offered Wolf O'Donnell money to lead a mercenary team against Fox McCloud, because Wolf was a vicious pilot who seemed to be trying to prove his equal piloting skills and see Fox fail. Andross also made his whining nephew Andrew Oikonny a Star Wolf pilot to keep him out of his own business, and because he wanted nothing to do with him. Pigma Dengar also joined Wolf's team because of their delight in Star Fox's doom, and Wolf also found the mysterious Leon Powalski in a rough bar on Venom. Funded and equipped by Andross, the Star Wolf team was born as a group of elite evil pilots who defend the key routes to Venom, always flying the most advanced version of Andross's "Wolfen" class star-fighter prototypes which may even have been superior to the Star Fox team's Arwings. Wolf then vowed to destroy Star Fox and protect Andross, so that he may be feared throughout the galaxy. The Venom Army was unleashed onto Venom's neighboring planets, destroying everything in their path. Any form of rebellion was crushed, causing the Lylat system to be on the brink of becoming a wasteland of near extinction. Corneria, Andross’s homeworld, was the final defense left against the menacing threat which had overcome the galaxy. The Cornerian Army stood no chance against the forces of Andross, leaving General Pepper to desperately call upon a new Star Fox team for help. This new team was led by James’ son Fox McCloud, composing of Peppy Hare, Slippy Toad and Falco Lombardi. Having been trained to become experts at flying the swift Arwing, Fox McCloud and his team immediately came to Corneria’s aid without hesitation. The young but keen Fox guaranteed that Andross would be stopped and Pigma would be brought to justice, leaving to assist in fending off the Venomian Army’s invasion. After achieving what seemed impossible, the Star Fox team became the Cornerian Millitary's leaders in defeating the forces of Andross. The planets of the Lylat system were saved thanks to their efforts and even the rival bounty hunters of Star Wolf were disposed of. Venom’s homeworld forces were also defeated til the dictator himself awaited his demise. It seemed that Andross had been one step ahead of the Star Fox team since their invasion upon Area 6, Venom’s air defenses, understanding that they posed a very large threat to his survival. However, this didn't stop Fox from destroying the evil scientist's Ultimate Space Weapon Gorgon nor did the Ultra Performance All-Range Fighters Wolfen II, piloted by Star Wolf prevent Star Fox from reaching the Emperor's underground tunnels. As Fox made his way closer to Andross's main base, the madman also accessed Fox's communication channels to taunt Fox. Andross taunted Fox by telling him that the latter would die just like his father did and that he was foolish for coming to face Andross alone. Fox soon reached Andross. Staring into the eyes of his father’s killer, Fox was repulsed by what Andross had become. The countless lethal experiments Andross had performed in his exile took a toll on his appearance, as the madman was nothing more than an immense disembodied monkey head with giant mechanical hands at either side. Fox then encountered Andross and a furious battle ensued. Eventually, Fox destroyed the outer layering of Andross' head, and soon the Ape revealed himself in his true form: an enormous brain with two bulging eyes that were connected to the brain by energy strands. Even though being an evil mastermind, he made a pun, stating he was the only one with the "brains" to rule the Lylat System. Fox then entered All-Range Mode, taunting Andross about deciding to show his true form, before confronting the monstrosity. Fox couldn't attack the brain directly because it was equipped with shooting eyeballs and a Dimension Transporter and that would allow it to evade Fox's attacks head-on. The grueling battle continued, and both suffered large amounts of damage, but Fox gave it his all and managed to defeat Andross by destroying the cerebellum. As he burst into flames, Andross declared that if he was going to die, then he was going to take his opponent down with him, and with the last of his power, let loose a devastating self-destruction, hoping to claim Fox's life in doing so. Andross would've halfway succeeded had it not been for James McCloud's spirit, who helped Fox escape by leading him back to the planet’s surface. Meeting with General Pepper, Fox informed everyone that the great leader of Venom had finally been defeated and that the Lylat system had been saved. Titania Incident Four years passed since the presumed death of Andross. After the Lylat Wars, the galaxy seemed to be at peace. A Cornerian base was established on Titania for research on its ruins, but was unfortunately a front for the leader of the base, Captain Shears, to resurrect the great Andross by cloning remnants of his DNA found on the planet. Sometime during the past four years, a space gang, led by Katt Monroe, had hacked into the main database of Captain Shears' files and discovered research documents on resurrecting Andross, although they initially believed that they were plans for a bioweapon. She managed to contact Falco, a former member of the gang, for assistance in dealing with what she found. Falco left without his team's permission while they were debriefed on the situation. Captain Shears misled the Star Fox team into believing the gang were actually servants of Andross, resulting in a dogfight between Fox and Falco. It was not until after Slippy explored the base and realized the truth, as well as the gang hailing Fox on the communications channel and explaining what happened and reviewing the files they hacked, that the fighting ended, although Slippy ended up captured in the process. Fox entered Captain Shears' base on Titania in an attempt to stop him, but it was too late. The once powerful dictator Andross had awakened, despite Slippy's efforts in stopping his revival. Captain Shears was crushed by the resurrected Andross, who thereafter immediately attacked Fox. Fox blinded Andross by throwing Shears' rapier at one of his eyes, escaping a close encounter and enraging Andross even more. Luckily, the Star Fox team managed to destroy the base and left Andross beneath its ruins by using a Landmaster with one shot of the Nova Bomb. Saurian Crisis After his apparent defeat at the hands of Fox, Andross, severely weakened and reduced to a disembodied spirit, fled the Lylat system and took refuge on Sauria, the Dinosaur Planet, where he learned of the Krazoa. Andross gave the renegade dinosaur leader General Scales, who was invading the Krazoa Palace at the time, some of his power to defeat the EarthWalker army and conquer Dinosaur Planet while at the same time keeping himself unknown to Scales who went to collect 5 of the 6 Krazoa spirits. After some time, Krystal arrived on the planet to investigate and discovered the Krazoa. She completed one of six spiritual tests, releasing a Krazoa Spirit into the palace. When she did this, Andross, who had been observing her the entire time, attacked, trapping her within a crystal which ascended to the roof of the palace. After this incident, he disappeared into the shadows and awaited the moment when all six spirits would eventually be released. A distress signal had been sent out by an injured EarthWalker soldier near the first Krazoa Shrine, and it was General Pepper who received it. The Star Fox team, who had been orbiting the planet at the time, was ordered by General Pepper to investigate. Falco had left Star Fox years earlier, and the team was in desperate need of funds to make repairs on the Great Fox. They saw this as a great opportunity to do so. Arriving on the planet, the lone hero Fox discovered Krystal's Staff and battled his way through the dangers of the Dinosaur Planet, fighting against the vicious tribe known as the SharpClaw. He learned after much research that sections of the planet were split apart, which had been causing the destruction of Dinosaur Planet. The team also learned of the Krazoa Spirits, and were ordered to collect all six to reassemble the missing sections of the planet. It was later discovered that General Scales was a mere puppet of Andross. After the final confrontation between him and Fox, the voice of Andross demanded General Scales give up the last of the Krazoa Spirits, which he held inside himself all along and presumably died. Fox recognized the voice, but could not remember who exactly it was. Having the last Spirit released, Andross arose in the form of a mighty Krazoa statue under the name "Krazoa God", looking over the vast Krazoa Palace, claiming to be a divine deity. Krystal was released from her prison and saved by Fox, who watched as she took back her Staff and quickly tried to destroy the floating statue. Her attacks did nothing as it floated to the skies, where it was followed by Fox in his Arwing. Arriving in space, a confused Fox gazed upon the great Krazoa statue which stared back at him. It suddenly spun around, revealing the creature it had been hiding. Andross, who was thought to have been killed eight years ago, laughed and remarked at how he was going to destroy the Lylat system. Horror-struck, Fox knew Andross had to be destroyed once and for all. A clash between good and evil ensued, as both viciously attacked one another. The fighting could be heard by the inhabitants of Dinosaur Planet itself, where they prayed for their savior’s life. Andross had come too far to be defeated again and soon gained the upper hand by nearly destroying Fox’s Arwing. Only a miracle could save him from being crushed by Andross’ jaws. Falco appeared from nowhere and saved Fox from being killed by firing a bomb directly at Andross as he was using his vacuum breath. Andross sensed the danger only at the last second and once it went inside held tight to tone down the effects of said bomb, stunning him long enough for Falco to encourage Fox to keep fighting. Andross made the mistake of only focusing on murdering Fox sparing Falco. One by one bombs were released into Andross’ mouth, revealing his true form he shelled underneath. Rapid shots were fired and immediately the effects of Fox and Falco’s teamwork was shown. Andross, screaming in defeat, burst into a blast of energy, destroying him and almost claiming Fox and Falco’s Arwings. The evil ex-emperor had finally been defeated for good. Fox prevented the Lylat System from war once again, thanks to the help of an old friend. Legacy Andross may be gone, but his descendants; nephew Andrew Oikonny and grandson Dash Bowman, both attempted to carry out his desires. Dash tried to revive the memory of his grandfather’s original intentions of helping the Lylat system, whereas Andrew proclaimed himself the new emperor to continue Andross’s former evil intent on ruling the Lylat system. As for Andross, he's dead. His "ghost" appeared to takes the form of either a Killer Bee, Dune Worm, Grunner, or even Monarch Dodora. He also taunted anyone who attempted to gain the weapon. However, this ghost was somewhat capable of thought, since he had difficulty controlling Monarch Dodora when fighting Dash Bowman, and attempted to support Dash in getting the device, presumably because he hoped that Dash will continue his legacy. In Star Fox: Assault, Andross's position as emperor and ruler of his forces is succeeded by Andrew Oikonny. However, Oikonny is defeated by Fox, Falco, Slippy, and Krystal after his ship is destroyed by an aparoid moth. Biography ''Star Fox SNES'' In Star Fox SNES, Andross himself is not fought, but he does sic a metallic face against Fox when the latter makes his way into the centre of Venom, where Andross makes his lair. ''Star Fox 64'' In Star Fox 64, Andross is once again faced at the core of Venom. He has two forms. Phases 1 and 2 During his first phase, Andross attacks with his two hands. One attack has him throw a punch, another a slap, and then an attempt to crush Fox between his palms. He can also suck Fox into his mouth. If Fox avoids him, Andross will spit out rocks, which can be destroyed for health or bombs. If Andross eats Fox he will spit him out for damage. The crystals on his hands are his weak points. His main weak points, however, are his eyes. If they are shot before his hands are destroyed, he will shoot an energy wave. Shooting a bomb into his mouth will stun him long enough to do massive damage. The second phase occurs after his hands are destroyed. It is basically the same except Andross's attacks which involve his hands are now disabled. Phase 3 Once his head is destroyed Fox will fight Andross's brain. Andross sends his two eyes after Fox, which shoot lasers at him and are attached to him by electricity. Fox can destroy these with a few hits, and can get behind them by doing a loop. Once the eyes are destroyed, Fox must attack Andross's weak point, his cerebellum. Andross will eat Fox and spit him out if the latter gets too close to him. He can also teleport away from Fox, usually behind him, and if he takes damage may follow him around. Also sometimes when he takes damage there will be small blobs of what is most likely blood, which can damage Fox if he flies into them. He does not have any other attacks. Once defeated, Andross will be destroyed in an explosion created by the last of his power to take Fox down with him. ''Star Fox 64 3D'' Andross retains his attack pattern from when Fox McCloud fought him Star Fox 64. ''Star Fox: Adventures'' The battle is similar to that of 64. After chasing the Krazoa God statue into outer space, Fox McCloud realizes that his rival is still alive and that things are not done. Phases 1 through 4 At the start, before Fox can fight Andross straight on, he must first fight the Krazoa head on the back of Andross' head. He attacks with a sonic energy wave from his mouth. Fox must shoot the Krazoa head's eyes and the crystal on his forehead. Once all three are gone, Andross will turn around. He attacks with his two hands, which are vulnerable before they attack and must be shot to destroy them. After attacking Andross will try to inhale Fox, who must barrel roll or boost to the side of the screen to avoid it. Afterwards, Andross will spit out rocks (which may contain health). If he eats Fox he will spit him out for damage. Once the hands are destroyed Andross will turn around and the entire process must be repeated, except this time the Krazoa head shoots the same ships from Dragon Rock at Fox, and his hands can shoot energy waves. Phase 5 Once his hands are destroyed a second time, Andross will begin to inhale Fox, which cannot be escaped from, until Falco suddenly returns and stops Andross. From here, Andross will send more of the yellow ships at Fox and spit out rocks. As he does, Falco will fly by and give Fox a bomb. After Fox gets a bomb, he must shoot his bomb into Andross's mouth as he tries to inhale him. This will turn his head transparent and make his brain vulnerable. Fox must focus his firepower on the brain (which has a health meter), but Andross often waits for a few seconds and charges at Fox, who must dodge every few seconds to avoid this. Timing Andross's attack pattern is a good way of avoiding it, and he only charges three times while transparent. Eventually, his head will become visible and the process must be repeated until Andross is defeated.﻿ ''Star Fox Zero'' After Fox McCloud makes his way to Andross's room, the battle starts. Phases 1 and 2 Andross's battle in Zero is similar to his 64 battle, but the way to defeat Andross is different. First, Andross builds a massive cylinder barrier to cover himself. The barrier attacks Fox by firing debris from certain points of itself. Fox must find an opening on the cylinder to face Andross inside. Once he does, he must turn the Arwing into its Walker mode to venture inside. Once Fox is inside the barrier, Andross's head then turns metallic and summons two hands. The hands will try to crush, grab, and punch the Arwing, so Fox must outrun or fly away to avoid the attacks. During the attacking animations, the hands will show a red (turns yellow after a certain amount of damage is dealt) symbol on the palms, so Fox must shoot at the symbols to damage the hands. When one hand is destroyed, Andross charges a massive burst of energy, which will severely damage Fox if he stays inside the cylinder barrier. The energy burst is released as giant lasers from the openings of the cylinder, so Fox must maneuver around the cylinder and avoid the lasers before it is safe to re-enter the cylinder. During the second phase (when one hand is destroyed), Andross may also try the Scrapworm's grapple attack. Phase 3 Once the second hand is destroyed, Andross releases another energy burst, which must also be avoided before the penultimate phase of the battle begins. Once again, Fox must make his way around the debris. Now limited to a head, Andross attacks Fox by biting him, spitting out fragments, and shooting laser beams from his eyes. To damage him, Fox must shoot into Andross's mouth when it is opened to hit the core of Andross. After enough damage is dealt to the core, Andross is stunned and Fox must maneuver to the other side to hit a red gem located on the back of his head. The timing of Andross's stun is limited, so Fox must hurry in order to deal plenty of damage to the gem. Once the gem on the back of his head receives enough damage, Andross's barrier collapses and his head begins breaking apart. Fox makes his getaway. Phase 4 As Fox tries to make his getaway from the exploding Venom, Andross attempts to take his enemy down with him by biting the Arwing. Andross is behind the Arwing, so Fox is unable to damage him. Eventually, an illusion of Fox's father distracts Andross and forces him to turn around. Fox then turns his Arwing around and attacks the gem on Andross's head (optional), destroying him and escaping Venom once again. Other Media ''Super Smash Bros. Andross made appearances in ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS, and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate where he can be sent out as an Assist Trophy. Strangely enough, this is the SNES Star Fox's Andross (which is a different timeline from the main canon of 64, Adventures, and Assault). He attacks by shooting blocks at the enemies of the player who summoned him. In Ultimate, Andross appears as three spirits, all primary grab types. The first, based on his SNES Star Fox appearance, can be summoned using the cores of Porygon and the Commander. The second, based on his 64 appearance, is fought against Ganondorf on the Venom stage with low gravity and Andross summoned as an Assist Trophy. It can be enhanced to Andross's Brain, which boosts the fighter's stats when their percentage is above 100 percent. Quotes ''Star Fox''/''Starwing'' }} ''Star Fox 2'' }} ''Star Fox 64''/''Lylat Wars'' }} ''Star Fox Adventures'' }} ''Star Fox Zero'' {Quote} With my mighty intellect, the universe shall soon be mine to command as I see fit. ~Andross declaring his power will grant him control of the universe in his desired form.}} Gallery Images Emperor Andross.jpg|Andross in Star Fox Zero. Laughing Andross.jpg|Fox battling Andross in Star Fox 64. Andross Adventures.png|Andross in Star Fox Adventures. Screen Shot 2014-11-08 at 4.53.28 PM.png|Andross' demise in Star Fox Adventures. Andross Manga.png|Andross in the Star Fox SNES manga. Andross controls the World.png|Andross in the opening of Star Fox Zero. Andross Star Fox 2.png|Andross in artwork for Star Fox 2. Emperor Andross the Krazoa God.jpg Emperor Andross the Krazoa God.png Andross the Krazoa God.jpg Doctor Andross.jpg Dr. Andross.jpg Andross.jpg AndrossBrain3D.png Andross3D.png Andross Zero.png Videos Evolution of Andross Battles in Star Fox Games (1993-2016) Trivia *Despite the fact that Andross was voiced by Rick May for Star Fox 64, many people believed that he was voiced by the late Tony Jay. *Andross did not appear in Star Fox: Assault, due to the fact that he was destroyed in Star Fox Adventures and is replaced by the Aparoid threat. This is currently the only Star Fox game without Andross appearing, though his role was briefly taken over by his nephew. *Andross also appeared in a popular scary internet video called "Obey the Walrus", which has garnered a ton of attention across the internet. *Andross's line in Star Fox Zero "Curse you James McCloud, why won't you stay dead?!" shows he failed to killed him in this timeline. Should this timeline be the canon timeline, Andross never killed James. *Andross In Star Fox 64 has similarities to Emperor Palpatine from Star Wars in that they're both emperors who's franchises start with the word "star:, are old, have ugly true forms, can shoot lightning from their fingertips and aim to dominate the galaxy. They're also the killer of the protagonist's father though Darth Vader gave his life whereas Pigma betrayed James and Peppy and Andross killed the former (the latter barely escapes) before his orphaned son avenged him. *In Star Fox Command, Krystal's account on General Pepper and Andross's feud is near reversed from Star Fox 64 with Andross on the hero side. If Star Fox Zero is the canon timeline and this happens, it'll be VERY ironic. *Andross's English name might refer to Sir Edmund Andros who in real life was the tyrant of the Dominion of New England while it existed. *Andross's Goals shifting from ruling to destroying the Lylat system might be due to different writers. Navigation pl:Andross Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Tyrants Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Animals Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Shmup Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Monarchs Category:Murderer Category:Power Hungry Category:Dark Forms Category:Neutral Evil Category:Egotist Category:God Wannabe Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Revived Category:One-Man Army Category:Cataclysm Category:Crossover Villains Category:Magic Category:Aliens Category:Elderly Category:Traitor Category:Outcast Category:Monster Master Category:Greedy Category:Stalkers Category:Parents Category:Leader Category:Noncorporeal Category:Mutated Category:Hegemony Category:Related to Hero Category:Mongers Category:Warlords Category:Terrorists Category:Military Category:Giant Category:Thief Category:Sadists Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Psychopath Category:Archenemy Category:Opportunists Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Vengeful Category:Delusional Category:Provoker Category:Control Freaks Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Master Orator Category:Mastermind Category:Fanatics Category:Lawful Evil Category:Siblings Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Brutes